sweetness
by Himechii satsuki
Summary: hah..... untuk yang satu ini chii gak bakat jadi langsung baca aja ya


Hajimemashite

Ini adalah first fict dari baby chii

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo

Ahh nggak usah panjang panjang langsung aja

Silahkan menikmati^_^

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : naruto selamanya punya chii –digampar bang masashi-

Ya ya naruto punya masashi kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi (atau shonen ai ya), typo, gaje

genre : Romance

Rate : untuk yang pertama T dulu^_^

"speak"

'mind'

PLEASE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ 

Chii gak pinter bikin summary jadi silahkan langsung dinikmati^_^

**Sweetness**

* * *

Mentari yang menyinari pagi yang cerah nan indah diiringi cericit burung yang turut meramaikan suasana pagi. Langit biru cerah seolah-olah batu aquamarine yang terhampar disertai awan-awan yang berarak-arak diselingi oleh angin yang berhembus turut meramaikan suasana pagi yang sepertinya tak mengusik Pemuda yang terbalut selimut bermotif rubah dengan ciri-ciri berambut pirang, berkulit tan, memiliki 3 garis halus yang membingkai disetiap sisi pipinya dan imut –menurut kebanyakan orang-. Tatkala sepertinya pagi ini akan dipenuhi oleh merdunya(?) suara salah satu penghuni didalam rumah tersebut.

"Narutoooooo ayo cepat bangun. Ini sudah jam 8. Memangnya kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" teriak Kushina dari dapur dengan toanya seakan-akan bisa menghancurkan 1 kota dalam sekejap.

Pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini saat mendengar teriakan ibunya pun terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya. Akhirnya naruto pun menuju kamar mandi dengan menggerutu karena telah dibagunkan dengan suara sexy(?) ibunya.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto yang telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian segera menuju meja makan dengan terburu-buru dan langsung menyambar roti bakar yang disajikan Kushina diatas meja dan mengenakan sepatu.

"Naruto jangan buru-buru makannya nanti kau bisa tersedak." Kushina memperingatkan Naruto.

"Af haahaf hah huhah hawahir." Naru berkata dengan mulut penuh. (translate : ah kaasan tak usah khawatir)

"Ah selalu saja begini." Kushina berkata sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"Kaafan hahu hehanghat" kata Naru yang langsung keluar rumah dan berlari ke sekolah (translate: kaasan aku berangkat)

Ditengah perjalan menuju kesekolah, dari arah yang berlawanan juga terlihat pemuda yang seumuran Naruto dengan cirri-ciri kulit putih pucat, rambut dengan gaya ala pantat ayam, mata berwarna onyx dan tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan

BRUAGH

"Aduh… hey bisakah kau berjalan pakai mata hah!" kata Naruto menyalahkan orang yang semakin membuatnya terlambat datang kesekolah.

"Cih! Aku jalan pakan pakai kaki bukan pakai mata! Dasar baka dobe." Kata Sasuke yang juga kesal karena dirinya juga ikut terlambat karena hal ini.

Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan jam masuk telah tiba dan akan segera dimulainya pelajaran. Sasuke maupun Naruto yang mendengar bel itu semakin kesal terhadap orang didepannya yang membuat mereka terlambat.

"Ini semua salahmu Teme! Kalau saja kau tidak menabrakku pasti sekarang aku sudah berada disekolah." Kata Naruto menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang mebuatku terlambat Dobe?!" kata Sasuke yang amarahnya mulai memuncak.

"Itu salahmu TEME!" bentak Naruto yang tetap menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Grrrr…… haah lebih baik kita cepat pergi kesekolah daripada kita dikira membolos." Kata Sasuke dengan bijak memutuskan dan mulai berjalan.

"Benar juga apa katamu Teme." Kata Naruto yang berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Saat mereka sampai disekolah ternyata dipintu gerbang telah menanti kepala sekolah Konoha no gakko, yaitu Tsunade yang berniat menghukum anak-anak yang terlambat. Tsunade yang melihat Sasuke dan juga Naruto terlambat, timbullah niat Tsunade yang ingin menjahili mereka berdua.

"Sasuke… Naruto… cepat kalian kemari!" Tsunade berteriak memanggil mereka berdua.

"Ikh baachan apa-apaan sih? Memanggil kami dalam jarak sedekat itu tak perlu berteriak kan?!" Naruto menggerutu karena baachannya membuat naruto hampir tuli di usia dini.

"Hn"

"Hoy teme apa sih artinya hn mu itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Graah aku masih tidak mengerti Teme. Kalau ngomong pake bahasa manusia bisa tidak sih?!" kata Naruto kesal sambil menarik-narik rambutnya.

Tsunade tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan peertengkaran antara Sasuke maupun Naruto yang sudah biasa terjadi. Kemudian saat tiba didepan toilet laki-laki, Tsunade berhenti dan kemudian berbalik dan memandang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Karena kalian berdua terlambat kalian kusuruh untuk membersihkan toilet laki-laki!"

"Ap....APA?! ke…kenapa hukumannya harus membersihkan toilet?!" kata Naruto yang kaget.

"Memangnya kau mau hukuman yang bagaimana?" Tsunade menghela nafas. Kemudian dia menlanjutkan, "Apa kau mau kusuruh untuk membersihkan gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai dilantai 3?" kata Tsunade dingin karena sepertinya moodnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus.

"Haah baiklah baiklah membersihkan toilet saja." Naruto yang sudah pasrah hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diperintahkan kepala sekolahnya itu.

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah selesai membersihkan toilet laki-laki segera beranjak kekelas. Saat mereka sampai tidak ada seorangpun dikelas yang menandakan telah dimulainya jam pelajaran olahraga. Naruto maupun Sasuke segera bergegas menuju keruang ganti laki-laki. Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang ganti, mereka langsung menuju ke lapangan yang saat itu sedang pemanasan. Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghampiri guru olahraga mereka yang dari kejauhan tampak seperti kacang panjang yang mungkin 10 kali lebih tinggi dari kacang panjang biasa yang bernama Maito Gai (digeplak Gai).

"Sasuke…Naruto… kalian darimana saja jam segini baru sampai?" Gai bertanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tadi kami terlambat dan dihukum sama Tsunade Baachan membersihkan toilet dan baru saja selesai." Naruto mengatakannya dalam satu napas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kalian juga ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya!" perintah Gai pada mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera mengikuti teman-teman mereka yang telah berbaris duluan. Setelah mereka semua selesai melakukan pemanasan, olahraga mereka kali ini adalah lari estafet, jadi Gai menyuruh mereka membentuk delapan kelompok berisi lima orang untuk olahraga lari estafet. Seakan telah melupakan kemarahannya pada Sasuke tadi pagi, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam kelompoknya yang kurang satu pemain lagi.

"Teme kau mau kan masuk kedalam timku?" tanya Naruto.

"memangnya siapa saja yang ada dalam timmu?" tanya Sasu memastikan tidak ada fangirlnya yang tergabung dalam tim Naruto.

"Kiba, Gaara, Neji, aku dan bertambah denganmu kalau kau masuk dalam timku Teme." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang anggota timnya.

"Hn"

"Baiklah kalau begitu tim kita sudah lengkap." Naruto berteriak dengan semangat yang membuat para fanboynya terpesona akan senyum cerianya. (karena feromon Naruto cukup kuat, banyak siswa laki-laki disekolahnya bersedia berpindah jalur jadi gay)

Lari estafetpun dimulai dengan empat tim pertama yang akan menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Keempat tim ini adalah tim Naruto, Shino, Sakura dan Idate. Sebelum dimulainya lari estafet ini para fangirl yang tidak lain adalah Sakura dan Ino ini masih sempat-sempatnya meneriaki Sasuke dengan jeritan-jeritan ala fangirl dan tidak peduli bahwa idola mereka akan menjadi musuh dalam lari estafet ini. Setelah para fangirl setia Sasuke ini selesai berteriak tidak jelas, peluit tanda lari estafet dibunyikan. Pelari pertama dari setiap tim mulai berlari dan saling berlomba untuk segera mencapai pelari kedua. Kiba yang memimpin jauh didepan segera menyerahkan –entah apa itu namanya- kepada pelari kedua dalam tim mereka yaitu Gaara. Gaara yang telah menerimanya segera melesat dan meninggalkan tim lain dan memimpin jauh didepan. Tim Naruto masih terus memimpin sampai pada pelari terakhir yaitu Naruto yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi ternyata ada yang berbuat curang pada Naruto dan membuat Naruto terjatuh.

"Aduh….." Naruto berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya.

Gai dan semua siswa maupun siswi yang melihat Naruto tersungkur segera menghampiri Naruto. Gai pun melihat keadaan Nauto yang meringis kesakitan dan melihat bahwa lutut dan kaki Naruto berdarah. Naruto masih meringis menahan sakit yang teramat sangat itu. Tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada disitu membelalakan mata. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan segera berlari menuju ke UKS.

"Hey Teme turunkan aku!" Naruto berteriak dan berusaha agar Sasuke menurunkannya.

"Kau diam saja Dobe. Memangnya kau bisa jalan apa!" Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan diiringi tatapan mata yang lembut.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan lembut Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya pun berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Ah eh itu ehm tidak." Naruto gugup membalas perkataan Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah sampai di UKS Sasuke segera menurunkan Naruto dan diperiksa oleh guru kesehatan yang ber tag name Yakushi kabuto. Kabutopun segera membersihkan luka Naruto.

"Aduh duh sakiiiiit. Kabuto sensei pelan-pelan sedikit kenapa." Naruto memprotes Kabuto yang membersihkan lukanya terlalu keras.

"Maaf Naruto-kun tapi tadi sudah pelan. Mungkin karena lukanya jadi terasa perih. Tahan sedikit ya." Kabuto meminta Naruto untuk menahan sakitnya sebentar lagi.

Kabuto mulai membersihkan luka-luka Naruto. Setelah selesai membersihkannya, Kabuto mulai membalutkan perban dikaki Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pengobatan sudah selesai, Kabuto minta tolong agar Sasuke mau menjaga Naruto sebentar karena dia akan ke apotik untuk membeli obat. Setelah hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Naruto teringat akan ekspresi Sasuke yang lembut dan membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan pada diri Naruto segera menempelkan dahinya pada Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut akan kelakuan Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Namun sayang Sasuke telah meraih pipi Naruto dan membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah bagai tomat matang yang bahkan hampir busuk. Mereka saling bertatapan mencoba berbicara lewat tatapan mata yang menunjukkan rahasia hati yang sebenarnya. Sasuke semakin memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 2 cm tiba-tiba

SREEGG

TBC a.k.a. Tsuzuku

Hoh chii potong adegan sampai sini –digeplak para pembaca- -emang ada yang baca-

Chii ucapin makasih buat para senpai yang udah mendukung chii buat first fict chii yang gaje nan abal.

makasih juga buat boku no oneechan Aoi no Tsuki dan Akaneko Teme-Dobe Uchimaki yang udah ngebantuin chii buat ngasih tau gimana cara ngepost ini fict abal nan gaje -peluk2-

Sekali lagi gomen bila ada banyak typo –nilai bahasa Indonesia gak pernah lebih dari 6- dan judul yang gak nyambung bin gaje =_="

Tekan tombol yang hijau-hijau yang dibawah ya^_^

O

O

O

Review please ^_^


End file.
